The present invention relates to mobile signs and more particularly to a mobile sign adapted from an abandoned cotton collection trailer. The mobile sign framework supports changeable sign media while the sign may be easily moved to desirable locations and secured in place.
For years cotton harvesting utilized cotton collection trailers which were pulled next to cotton picking equipment. When the collection trailer became full it was pulled, at low speed, to the cotton gin, emptied and returned to the field for another trip. Recently this method has been replaced with a so called xe2x80x9cmodulexe2x80x9d system. The module system uses a compactor stationed in the field which presses the picked raw cotton into large rectangular modules. After the field has been picked the modules are transported to the gin using a specially designed module truck. The shift to the module system has resulted in thousands of cotton collection trailers sitting idle and unused. The inventor has found that with minor modifications the cotton collection trailers may be adapted for use as a mobile sign. The cotton collection trailers were all built with a rectangular sub frame which supports a cotton collection cage which is carried by a steering front axle with a tow bar that connects to a tractor or truck. No suspension is provided on the axles thereby limiting the use of the trailers on the roadway but not limiting the use of the trailers as a support for a sign as the present invention. The cage for collecting the cotton is removed and replaced with a vertically positioned rectangular frame for supporting a sign. The sign is easily and conveniently moved to desirable locations to provide maximum visibility of the sign. The sign is secured in place by removing the tires and extending feet on the outside perimeter of the trailer frame, or by the deployment of outriggers and then securing the trailer to ground anchors.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a mobile sign which is adapted from a modified cotton collection trailer, wherein the cotton collection cage is removed form the trailer and replaced with a vertical sign support frame, the vertical sign support frame is securely attached to the horizontal rectangular trailer frame and includes an internal dimension which will easily receive a canvas sign with grommets on outside edges so that a rope or line can be utilized to tightly fasten the sign to the frame with both sides of the sign visible.
It is intended that an object of the invention is to provide a mobile sign which is easily transported to a desirable location and easily secured in place by removing the trailer tires, extending a pair of outrigger feet to contact the ground and anchoring the trailer to ground anchors.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mobile sign capable of supporting sign material such as canvas and other material used for outdoor signage within a framework and wherein the sign material is easily installed by one person and may be easily changed and moved as needed.